Analizame
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Oneshot, A.U., Un inusual caso para el psicologo Harry Potter se convierte en un caso especial que sin duda cambio un poco su prespectiva de la vida. Shot dedicado a Chocolate y Menta. Harry, Ginny.


Me gusta crear historias largas, aunque sean oneshots, pero este me quedo corto, pero que tiene un bonito mensaje, que espero se entiende y pues tome a mi pareja favorita para decir lo que quería decir con esta historia.

Este shot está dedicado al foro Chocolate y Menta y a todas las maravillosas chicas que lo conforman... Feliz Día de San Valentín, pues no tiene que ser 14 de febrero para ser San Valentín y festejar al amor.

* * *

**Analízame.  
Por Ed Wiz.  
**

Caminaba tranquilamente por aquel pasillo a un ritmo que le diera tiempo suficiente de llegar a su lugar pero que también le diera suficiente tiempo de pensar un poco, su vida era un enigma muy curioso, algunos compañeros decían que su vida era como aquel libro que permanecía en una sola hoja con las letras escribiéndose con lentitud y dando radicales cambios de un párrafo a otro, sin embargo el consideraba su vida como satisfactoria y plena hasta el momento, quizás era un hombre desafortunado en el amor y no es que fuera un antisocial, ni un amargado solterón, sino que ser psicólogo tenía sus desventajas, no cualquier palabra puede formar parte de la redacción de un párrafo en un libro, tiene que haber sentido y comunidad entre todas y cada una de las palabras que haya por ahí, algo complicado, pero, ¿porqué sobrellevar algo que no quieres?, su filosofía era más que clara, "cuando me enamore será porque realmente me enamore".

–Doctor… –

–Ahora no Alissa, ahora no – levanto su mano y detuvo el hablar de su joven asistente, el hombre de 26 miraba hacia el techo.

–Pero doctor… – dijo con insistencia.

–La paciencia es un virtud señorita Gro – seguía observando el techo, la mujer de cabellos rubios hizo una mueca de desesperación –y gracias a ella obtenemos grandes resultados – ahora sí los orbes esmeraldas del hombre la enfocaron.

– ¿Perdón? – alzó una ceja.

–Ya tengo la solución para aumentar el espacio en la sala de espera – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón –quitar el televisor –

– ¿El televisor? – dijo asustada, la imagen de no ver sus telenovelas le desquiciaron de pronto.

–Un librero no fue hecho para sostener un televisor – recito –quiero que retire ese televisor de ahí y coloque libros y revistas de interés –

–Doctor…, usted… – dijo con desesperación.

– ¿Llego ya el paciente programado? – le interrumpió.

–Le está esperando dentro – el malhumor hizo al moreno doctor sonreír con ironía, esperaba que aquella decisión le quitará lo despistado a esa mujer.

– ¿Cuántas citas hay programadas para hoy? – preguntó.

–Solo dos, la primera es de una mujer llamada Hermione Granger, la segunda es de una chica llamada Ginevra Weasley – alcanzo a leer en su libreta de apuntes.

–Perfecto – con una radiante sonrisa entró a su consultorio, dentro había dos mujeres, una mujer castaña y otra con cabello rojo intenso – ¡Buenos días! – saludó.

La primera en levantarse fue la chica de cabellos castaños, era alta en comparación de la pelirroja que con pereza siguió a su amiga, aquella chica le parecía decaída y sumamente estresada, sin duda sería un trabajo difícil cuando llegará el momento. La señorita Granger, podía saber que era la castaña gracias a que no era la primera vez que lo visitaba, solo se notaba pensativa, un caso fácil de tratar.

–La primera en mi lista es usted señorita Granger – dijo con cortesía y sonriéndole a ambas chicas, la castaña le regreso el gesto, pero la pelirroja simplemente bajo la mirada.

Harry Potter camino hasta su escritorio de cristal dándole un último vistazo al comportamiento de la pelirroja, no es que fuera un quisquilloso, pero no podía evitar por primera vez sentir un poco de tristeza por aquella chica, su semblante era triste, era de sufrimiento y podía, más bien, apostaba su mano derecha a que un sentimiento llamado amor era el principal de sus problemas, luego venían las ojeras bajo sus ojos, notable hecho de que la chica probablemente llevase varias noches sin dormir, su cuerpo delgado y rostro un poco pálido también le decían que la falta de alimento saludable no se quedaba atrás.

– ¡Arriba ese ánimo! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa –hoy es día de San Valentín y es día de celebrar con amor, dulces y chocolates – Hermione sonrió con cortesía, pero la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima callera por su mejilla.

Harry odiaba usar ese tipo de métodos para encontrar más información sobre un paciente, pero su profesión le había enseñado a ser lo suficientemente receptivo para evitar conflictos fuera del alcance de su análisis y la solución del problema del paciente. Había dado en clavo, el problema era amoroso y ahora solo quedaba averiguar el porqué, espera un segundo, él no era de los tipos que se preocupaban de más por una sola persona, cuando es que había dejado de escuchar el parloteo de Hermione y sus ojos esmeraldas solamente enfocaban el rostro de aquella pelirroja, algo dentro de él despertaba un desesperante deseo de hablar con ella y ayudarle.

–Señorita Granger, le importaría si hacemos cambio de consultas – pero que atrevimiento de su parte –lo que sucede es que leía el caso de su amiga, pues mi asistente me dijo que Ginevra Weasley estaba programada primero que usted – era una mentira piadosa y le estaba apostando al juicio de Hermione, era una chica muy inteligente y sumamente perceptiva.

–Me parece una excelente idea – dijo dando un suspiro de alivio –creo que ella lo necesita más que yo –

– ¡Quieres callarte! – explotó la pelirroja –todos me han tachado de estúpida el día de hoy, todos me han tratado como una mocosa de seis años, ¡estoy harta! – le grito.

–Ginny… – Hermione se detuvo al ver la mano de Harry alzarse y pedirle que la dejará continuar.

–Accedí a venir a este estúpido consultorio para ver si dejaban de fastidiarme – siguió gritando, su pecho subía y bajaba –soy una mujer de 25 y puedo solucionar mi vida por mi misma sin problemas –

–Estás echa un lío – le dijo Hermione, Harry le miro con irritación.

– ¿Y qué? – Le encaró –lo que me suceda no es problema tuyo, ni de mi madre, ni de mi estúpido hermano Ronald –

–Pero que te… –

–Señorita Granger, haga el favor de salir – dijo con firmeza –ya hablaremos luego –

–Pero doctor… – dijo mirando como su amiga comenzaba a llorar con desesperación.

–Es mi trabajo, para eso estoy – dijo con tranquilidad –ahora permítame hacerlo – el moreno camino hasta la chica de cabellos rojizos y vio a Hermione salir con rapidez del despacho – ¿puedo llamarte Ginny? –

La pelirroja dejo de llorar y solo observo al moreno sonreírle de la forma más sincera posible y de pronto sintió que las lagrimas cesaban y sus ojos achocolatados buscaban consuelo en aquellos orbes esmeraldas protegidos por cristales, aquel rostro lleno de sinceridad y consuelo la incitaban a abrir su corazón ante aquel hombre que se hacía llamar psicólogo.

–Bien Ginny – dijo Harry al ver que la chica se calmaba –empecemos por el principio, ¿sale? – su voz sonó tranquila y reconfortante.

–Es normal que el corazón te haga seguir aferrándote a algo que lo lastimó con intención, que le hizo añicos en tan solo un instante – dijo la pelirroja –es normal que desees seguir en el mismo lugar donde fuiste lastimado –

–Es perfectamente normal si el amor que te tienes a ti mismo es tan bajo como un pequeño punto, es muy normal si no tomas en cuenta que eres una persona que es capaz de amar y a cambio recibir mimos y cariños que le hagan sentirse amado – le contestó –el aferrarse a algo que te lastima es no quererte a ti misma Ginny, ¿acaso no te quieres? –

–Yo… – bajo la mirada, Harry le tomo la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza.

–Nunca sientas pena y bajes la cabeza cuando alguien te pregunte algo, eso es un signo de debilidad – le dijo con firmeza –siempre mantente erguida y mirando hacia el frente, mira el problema venir hacia ti y enfréntalo sin temor alguno –

–Pero me duele – dijo y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron sin piedad.

Harry se mordió el labio, aquella chica le causaba tanta pena que estaba despertando una sensación de protección y cariño insospechada, no sabía que sucedía pero el verla ahí con esos ojos de desconsuelo y pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda lo estaban desarmando totalmente y sabía que eso estaba fuera de lugar. Cuantas personas no habían desahogado sus penas justamente en el lugar en el que estaba esa pelirroja, porque esta vez era distinto, porque deseaba aliviar el corazón de aquella chica.

–Él me engañó, yo le amaba con tanta intensidad y el fue a revolcarse con mi mejor amiga – dijo con hipidos –yo los vi como se entregan el uno al otro con sumo descaro y justamente tres días antes de San Valentín, antes de hoy –

–El ser humano, sean de la edad que sean, siempre será una especie expuesta a las cosas de la vida que vulgarmente llamamos "vicios" – se ajusto las gafas –hoy en día todos piensan que vicio es sinónimo de bueno y pedir perdón es similitud de hacer sufrir, desgraciadamente el ser humano ha caído en un horrible pozo lleno de vicios y enfermedades, esas enfermedades y vicios son problemas que se extienden como plaga al mínimo contacto con un alma pura y limpia –

– ¿Pero porqué? –

–Porque a veces tenemos que pasar pruebas, la vida es un camino lleno de piedras y ramas, son pequeños traspiés que tenemos que dar alguna vez y sabes para que Ginny – le preguntó.

–No, no lo sé – contesto.

–Para madurar – le sonrió –son pequeñas pruebas que pondrán al máximo nuestras emociones y nuestros propios límites para mejor como personas, para convertirte en un ser maduro y capaz de tomar decisiones sabias, de errores aprendemos a mejorar, nadie es perfecto –

–Pero… –

–Duele, obviamente, quien dijo que caerse estaba exento de sentir el golpe – le interrumpió –Ginny a lo que voy es, yo se que debes de estar desecha por dentro por lo que paso, que debes estar desesperada y sumamente dolida, pero te preguntó, ¿vale la pena? –

–No – contestó secamente.

– ¿Vale la pena dejar de lado tu propia vida por algo así? – le preguntó de nuevo.

–No – las lágrimas ya no estaban y sus ojos enfocaban con sumo respeto al moreno.

– ¿Crees que te mereces no dormir por las noches, no comer sanamente y estar pálida todo el tiempo? – le cuestionó.

–No – tal parece que esas eran las únicas palabras que se sabía.

–Bien, entonces, haremos lo siguiente – el moreno fue hasta su lugar y tomo una libreta de su escritorio –tendrás que ser constante y poner de tu parte… –

Para finales de febrero las visitas de Ginny Weasley a la oficina de Harry Potter se habían convertido en citas sin falta, el moreno psicólogo seguía siendo despiadado con su joven asistente pero cada que aquella mujer pelirroja pisaba el consultorio, el moreno psicólogo cambiaba su actitud.

– ¿Podríamos ir al cine hoy? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras Harry escribía algunas notas en una libreta.

–Siendo sinceros, preferiría ir al teatro – dijo levantando su mirada – ¿Qué dices? –

–Que quiero ver una película y me gustaría ir al cine – dijo firme y el moreno solo le enfrentó con la mirada para ser abatido por aquellos ojos chocolate que ahora estaban tan vivos que habían contagiado a los suyos de una vida nueva y renovada.

–Entonces iremos al cine – dijo con resignación.

Un año había pasado ya desde que Ginny había acudido a su consultorio a pedirle ayuda, ayuda que le había dado sin problemas y que había beneficiado mucho a esa pelirroja. Ahora era una mujer muy segura de sí misma y había logrado recuperar aquella actitud que Hermione llamaba "problemática", era una chica impulsiva, caprichosa y un poco orgullosa. Harry y ella habían comenzado primero una relación de paciente-doctor, pero con el trato fueron cambiando muchas cosas, la palabra Doctor dejo de existir y llegó a convertirse en una invitación al tuteo.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Harry mirando a una chica sonreírle con picardía.

– ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! – la chica mostro sus manos y en ella se veía un peluche.

–Hace un año no estabas aquí llorando como magdalena, lamentándole y gritándole a todos que la vida era injusta – dijo riendo –y ahora vienes con tu mejor sonrisa y me regalas un peluche –

– ¿Funcionará? – preguntó entregándole el peluche.

–Supongo – tomó el peluche en sus manos y lo llevo hasta un viejo librero cerca de la ventana, donde varios portarretratos con fotos de ella y él anunciaban por todos lados que siempre había que esperar lo inesperado, pues a veces la vida, por más cruel y dura que fuera, te podía regresar con que alguna vez te quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Fin.**


End file.
